Paging Dr Cullen
by kimpy
Summary: Difficult patients are not the only challenge facing nurse Bella Swan in the Forks Hospital ER--and Dr. Edward Cullen is the biggest challenge of all. He's determined to win her over, she's determined to keep him at arm's length. Who will win?


**PAGING DR. CULLEN**

**A/N: Thank you to my beta, Naughtysparkle, for bringing this contest to my attention. She knows I have a strange proclivity for Dr. Cullen/Nurse Swan stories. I hope I do you proud, bb.**

**Author's PSA: Because this is fiction, neither Edward nor Bella has any STDs, nor do they require birth control. Fiction is magical fantasy like that!**

**THINGS I OWN: A hot pink stethoscope.**

**THINGS I DO NOT OWN: Anything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just imagine them doing smutty things. **

**Special thanks to Naughtysparkle and Wisdomous for pre-reading.**

I'm sitting at the Charge Nurse station in the Forks Hospital ER, when nurse Angela Weber approaches me. The look on her face is a mixture of amusement and horror. I've worked with her for years, and she is probably the most unflappable nurse I've ever known. Suffice it to say, it takes a great deal to get a reaction out of Angela.

_Oh, this is going to be good._

"Hey, Ang, what's up?"

"I think I need your help, Bella."

"O-kaaay…" I begin, when Angela interrupts and pulls me aside.

"It's my patient. He's refusing to urinate."

"You have the 15 year old fender bender victim, right?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"And his CT and ultrasound scans came back clear, right?"

"Yes."

"So, I'm at a loss as to why he can't pee. Is it too hard for him to walk to the restroom with assist?"

Angela blushes.

_A blush? Seriously? Oh my god, this is going to be WAY better than just good._

"No, it's nothing like that. I gave him the bedside urinal, I closed the curtain, gave him privacy, he just won't do it."

"Wait—he _can't _pee, or he _won't_ pee?"

"Will. Not."

"Do you think there is something else wrong with him?"

Angela gives an exasperated sigh. "No, Bella, that's why I came to get you. He's fine, just a bruised clavicle and abdomen from his seat belt and the airbag. But he says he needs help holding _it_. It hurts too much to bend over to hold the urinal and do his business."

I don't know why it took me so long to figure this out, but the answer hits me suddenly, like I just got run over by a Mack truck. I blurt it out loud before thinking it through.

"Oh my god, Angela, he wants you to touch his junk!"

Angela blushes again in response. "Oh, come on, Bella! No way!"

"Ang, look at yourself—you're smoking hot! Tall, thin, and beautiful. Not to mention you're the nicest person on the planet. Oh, he totally wants you to touch the junk. He wants to go home and tell all his friends that he got the hottest nurse in the Forks ER to play Wicked Willie with him." I start giggling at the thought, unable to control myself. "Do you want me to take care of it?"

Angela's demeanor completely relaxes. "God, yes, that would be awesome! I don't know if I could go back and deal with him, now that we've had this conversation."

"No problem. That's what Charge Nurses are for, you know. 'Other Duties As Assigned.'"

Before I go to see the patient, I make a quick detour to the supply room to gather everything I will need.

I open the curtain and step into Will-Not-Peeboy's room.

"So, I hear you're having difficulty urinating? I'm here to give you a hand with that."

The boy looks up at me with chagrin.

"Uh, yeah, the other nurse was trying to help me with that."

"Yes, she explained your dilemma to me. One of my specialties happens to be using a straight cath method to get you to pee. It's really very simple. You see this plastic straw contraption? All I need to do is stick it in the end of your penis and direct it up into the bladder, which releases all your pee. I'll need to do that every time you have to pee until you can do it on your own. Problem solved. Isn't that great?"

The look on Will-Not-Peeboy's face is priceless—it turns from red, to green, to white in the span of about 30 seconds.

"I think I might be able to give it a try on my own, actually…"

"I'll get the bedside urinal for you. Just remember, if you can't pee, I'm happy to assist."

I step outside the curtain with a huge grin on my face. Adolescent males are so predictable—threaten their junk, and they'll do just about anything.

I go to the nurse's station to find Angela.

"So, Angela, your patient is peeing in the urinal by himself now."

"Oh my god, Bella, how did you get him to do that?"

"Easy—I just threatened to straight cath him any time he needs to pee. One look at the cath, and he miraculously regained the use of his bladder. Solo."

Angela starts to snicker. "I sure wish I had thought of that!"

"When you've been a Charge Nurse as long as I have, you see it all. He's a 15 YO guy—their lives revolve around their dicks. Just assume that from now on."

Suddenly, I feel hot breath on my ear. "What makes you think that ever changes, Nurse Swan?"

_Fuck me. Edward._

"Well, where you're concerned, it certainly doesn't, Cullen. You never give it a rest."

"Not that you would know, regardless of how readily available it is to you."

"Jesus, you've been pestering me ever since you started working here! You just don't understand the meaning of the words 'not interested,' do you?"

"Swan, I'm a doctor; I'm tenacious by nature _and_ by training. What makes you think I'll ever give up?"

"The words _No. Never. Not interested._"

"Please. Those are merely firewalls. I know you'll cave eventually."

"You're incredible, you know that? So full of yourself! I don't date doctors, and I never will. What makes you think I'd ever give in to _you_?"

"We can play this tête-à-tête as long as you want, but eventually your curiosity will get the better of you. Deny it as much as you want, but we have physical chemistry."

"By all means, humor yourself. That's as close as you'll ever get to my cooter. Just saying."

"We'll see."

"I have actual work to do, Cullen, so if you'll excuse me."

I turn away from Edward as quickly as I can, because I can feel that my face is flushed and I don't want him to know how easily my body reacts to him. I may talk up a stink, but he's absolutely right—I'm just one breath away from jumping his bones, and that scares the living crap out of me. I've always relied upon myself—I'm as independent as they come—and I am in no hurry to change that status.

Edward Cullen is the most beautiful man I've ever laid eyes upon; how can someone like that possibly be trusted? The only reason I give him the benefit of doubt is his parents, Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle has been Medical Director of Forks Hospital for years. In fact, he's the one that hired me straight out of nursing school. Esme frequently stops by, bringing by Dr. Cullen's lunch, and makes it a point to seek me out every time she's there. She's one of the most incredible women I've ever met. When these two superb individuals combined their DNA, there is simply no way that their offspring, Edward Cullen, could end up less than perfect. And perfect he is: Beautiful, brilliant, compassionate, wise, and wickedly funny.

I remember the first time Carlisle introduced us—all I could focus on were his amazing green eyes. I was staring at them so diligently that I didn't answer when he asked me a question. That was the first time I blushed in front of him, and now he makes it a point to squeeze a blush out of me whenever he can. _Fucker._

The rest of my shift passes uneventfully, with the exception of Will-Not-Peeboy. When I remember the look on his face, I start to giggle to myself. Not gonna lie, this is going to be an all-star on my list of favorite work stories. A buzzing from my pocket brings me back into the moment. I check my phone; it's a 911 text from Edward.

_What the fuck?!_

I go to the physician's workroom to track Cullen down. I'm more than a little pissy, because my shift is over, and I hate it when he tries to make excuses to keep me in the ER longer than I'm scheduled. I look around the room, but it's empty. My phone buzzes again.

_**Ur frzing cold -E**_

Is Cullen trying to tell me I'm frigid? All right, asshole, two can play this game!

_At least I'm not an egocentric asshat! -Swan_

Another buzz.

_**No, I meant not even close to finding me –E**_

_Well, where the fuck r u?_

_**Guess –E**_

_Shift is over, want to fcking go home ahole_

_**I can arrange the fcking part –E**_

_I'm .5 secs from leaving ER_

_**U said sex –E**_

_GRRRR! I'm leaving!_

_**I know –E**_

I shove my phone back in my pocket and head for the locker room to change. When I open the door, the room is dark except for a small ball of light in the corner. It takes a moment for my eyes to adjust to the change, but when they do, I see Edward standing in the corner, holding a cake lit with candles.

"Happy Birthday, Bella."

"Edward? How did you know?"

"Do you really think my parents would keep your birthday a secret from me?"

"Oh, I guess I didn't think about that. It was so busy today, I kind of forgot it was my birthday. But I'll warn you—I HATE celebrating my birthday."

"I know you do, which is why I'm the only one here. I didn't want it to go completely unrecognized, so I schemed with Esme to have a cake delivered for you. Will you at least blow out the candles?"

His face is completely earnest, I simply can't resist. Even by candlelight, he is fucking stunning.

As I lean in to blow the candles, Edward reminds me: "Don't forget to make a wish!"

One lone candle remains lit. I know I blew hard enough to extinguish them all; how is that possible?

"Hmm, one candle. If memory serves me correctly, that means you have one boyfriend to kiss this year."

"Cullen, that was a trick candle! You cheated!"

"Do you remember when I told you that I'm never going to give up? If it requires me to substitute a trick candle in order to get a kiss from you, I'm more than happy to do that."

"Do you sincerely want to kiss me that badly?"

"I should think by now my intentions would be clear to you, Bella Swan. There is no one on this earth I will ever want more than you. Why is that so hard for you to believe?"

"Because it doesn't make any sense. You're a young, rich, beautiful doctor with an amazing family. I'm just plain old me. I thought you were trying to work your way through all the nurses here; that's what most of the single ER docs are like."

"I only want to work my way into one nurse: You, Bella. It's always been you. Now, may I give you that birthday kiss?"

Afraid to say it out loud, I manage to whisper a reply. "Yes."

Edward sets down the cake and steps directly in front of me. He leans into my neck and hair, and I hear him inhale deeply.

"God, Bella, you always smell amazing. You have no idea what you do to me every time you walk past me, do you?"

"Me?"

"Fucking hell, I've wanted to run my fingers through your hair since the first time I saw you. I could barely even think straight."

"Well, when I first met you, I was staring at your incredible green eyes, and I absolutely could not think straight."

He brings his face in front of mine, looking into my eyes. I feel his hands weave into my hair and he gently pulls my lips into his. The effect is instantaneous—his lips are hot, soft, and electric. A deep moan escapes from my throat.

The point of no return has been reached. For fuck's sake, it has been passed. I open my eyes and see Edward staring at me—he looks completely animalistic.

"I need you _now_, Bella. Your choices are either here or my Father's office. You need to decide, because once you turn my switch on, I won't be able to turn it off. Just so we're both clear on this," Edward warns me.

My response? I blush like a naïve schoolgirl. While I'm mortified to even consider having sex with Edward in Dr. Cullen's office, I absolutely, positively don't want to get caught in the employee locker room. That's definitely a hard limit.

After pausing for a moment, he adds, "Did I happen to mention that there is a lock on my Father's office door?"

That nugget of information is all I need to seal the deal. "Well, why didn't you say so in the first place?"

Edward grabs my hand, and we run off in the direction of Carlisle's office. As we stand in front of the door, I notice that his hand is shaking as he tries to put the key into the lock.

"Edward, is everything okay? You're shaking."

"Did I somehow fail to mention how badly I've been wanting to get you alone in a compromised position, Swan?"

"You're shaking because of _me_?"

"Of course I am, Bella! How many different ways can I possibly say, 'I want you'?"

The door finally opens. We look into each other's eyes, and all I can see is lust and need; I'm sure Edward sees exactly the same thing in me. All at once, we understand how badly we want this, _need_ this, and rush into the office together. I hear the door slam and see Edward lock it. Before I have time to even think, Edward has me pinned against the wall.

While he is attacking my neck, I mentally acknowledge the fact that Edward is so affected by me he was shaking. With that knowledge, I instantly gain a measure of confidence that I've never had before. Whatever it was that has kept me from admitting how badly I want Edward Cullen, it's gone. Suddenly, wild horses can't keep me away from him, and I unleash all the passion that's been building up from the moment we met.

_Edward Cullen, prepare to meet my inner sex kitten; I think you're going to really enjoy each other's company._

I grab the advantage, and swiftly turn the tables, so that Edward is now up against the wall. I yank on the tie to his scrubs, pulling them down to the floor along with his boxer briefs. His hard, thick erection springs to attention, and I gasp out loud. In an instant, I'm on my knees in front of him. Really, this is the perfect position to be in, because I might as well be praying, looking at a cock this beautiful. As a nurse, I've seen thousands of penises; it comes with the territory, so to speak. Thus, I know a sublime specimen when I see one, and Edward's is the finest I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. I run my palm up and down his length, admiring him.

"Edward, your cock is perfect! How have you hidden this from me for so long?"

"If I'm not mistaken, I've been trying inordinately hard to sex you up for months now."

"Well, I really should have listened! Remind me next time to listen to you."

With that, I lean forward, and swirl my tongue around the purple head of his swollen cock. I feel Edward's hands in my hair, and look up at him.

"Jesus, Bella, you're going to make my cum just from this image alone! I can't tell you how fucking hot it is to see your brown eyes looking up at me when my cock is in your sexy little mouth."

That dirty talk just earned the good Dr. Cullen a long, slow ride into my throat. His dick is so fucking thick and hard, it makes my mouth water. I wrap my hand around the base of his cock, sliding it up and down his shaft while he pumps in and out of my mouth. I fucking love the feel of him moving in and out of me, rock hard, and I moan when he is deep in my throat. That earns me a very gutteral grunt from Edward, which only spurs me on.

"Fuck! Bella…want to fuck your face…ungh, so fucking hot. Want you so bad…"

I love knowing that I can make the intelligent Dr. Cullen mutter incomplete sentences because he is so worked up. Talk about having power in your hands! Literally!

Suddenly, Edward pulls his cock out of my mouth, the loss of suction causing a loud "pop."

"Edward? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong; I simply don't want to cum before I have the chance to ravage you from head to toe."

Edward swiftly removes my scrub top and makes quick work of removing my bra. Feeling his hands on my breasts, pinching my nipples, watching him swirl his incredibly long and talented tongue over them, is nothing short of a spiritual awakening. Edward is apparently capable of awakening nerve endings I never knew I possessed. I'm aware that my breathing pattern has become a series of gasps and pants, but I am wholly incapable of doing anything to change it. My brain is completely operating on involuntary commands at this point.

I see the sexiest, half-grinned smirk bloom on Edward's face. The skin on my chest is flushed, another involuntary response to the good doctor's oral abilities. Goosebumps follow shortly afterwards.

"Bella Swan, I have to tell you, your tits are clinically perfect. If I wasn't so anxious to meet your pussy, I would willingly spend the rest of my life buried in your cleavage."

His face starts to move down my abdomen, licking and sucking a trail past my navel. He unties my scrub pants tantalizingly slowly, driving me to distraction in the process. As they fall to the floor, I feel his nose running over my sopping wet panties as his magic hands grasp my ass.

"_Fuuuuck_—you're so wet for me it's leaking onto your thighs!"

"You do that to me, Edward. Every time I see you."

"You've wanted me, too?"

"Of course I wanted you! I always want you. That's what made me so afraid."

"I've never wanted anyone as badly as you. I'm rock hard the second you walk past me."

Edward grasps my panties and whips them off in one swift move. He pushes my legs further apart and runs his tongue along my slit. I'm embarrassed by the small scream that escapes from my mouth. He directs his gaze up to me, and I feel like I've been paralyzed by a cobra. I feel his mouth over my clit, and slide my fingers into his hair, holding him in place. I can feel him chuckle, but I don't care; this feels impossibly good. The sensation in my lower abdomen is tight, and I feel my climax starting to build. The minute he grasps my clit between his teeth, rubbing his tongue over it as he holds it captive, my orgasm explodes out of nowhere. Edward has managed to coax it out from me faster than I've ever cum in my life. I need to add sexpert to the list of the doctor's many attributes.

I pull him up to my mouth, kissing him hard. As our tongues meet, I can taste myself of him, and it only gets me increasingly worked up.

"I need you to fuck me, Edward. It's my birthday today, and I don't feel like making love. I feel like being fucked until I can no longer remember my own name."

"Huh, that's funny. I was just going to suggest the same thing."

In a completely impulsive moment, I wrap my arms around Edward's neck and my legs around his torso, attacking his mouth. I feel him start to move, but I don't care. I just want to be enveloped in the feeling that is purely Edward Cullen; the hows and whys make no difference to me. Edward stops suddenly, and I open my eyes. He has us up against Carlisle's office window. He removes my legs from his waist and swiftly turns me around. I rest my arms, bent, on the windowsill while Edward places his hands on my hips. I feel his hard cock against my ass as he leans over to whisper in my ear.

"I'm going to fuck you hard, Bella, in front of this window for the whole world to see. I'm going to ride your magnificent pussy so well you won't be able to walk for a week. And you're going to scream out my name as you cum; any other response than that will be considered un-fucking-acceptable. Do I make myself clear?"

My breath hitches and all I can do is nod my head. I arch my back, lifting my pussy into the air, so he knows how ready I am.

He runs his hands over my ass, as if he is taking his time to admire them. When I feel a sudden _SMACK!_ on my ass cheek, I scream. "Fuck me, Cullen!"

"As you wish."

I instantly feel his hard cock at my entrance, waiting for that first amazing thrust. I'm so wet and the anticipation of waiting is killing me. I start to say, "I said, _FUCK!_" I don't even have time to finish goading him on; his initial thrust interrupts everything.

I'm completely unprepared for the feeling of Edward's cock inside of me. He's so thick, he fills me in a way that's brand new. I feel like I'm having sex for the first time, but without any of the pain or awkwardness. Having his hands clenched on my hips is so erotic and possessive—almost like he is staking a claim on my lady bits.

Edward is pounding me hard, his balls slapping against my pussy with each thrust, just like he promised me. He is letting out little grunts and groans as he pumps in and out, and the sound is driving me crazy. The whole package is so incredibly fuckhot, I'm turned on like never before. I'm not even having sex with him—this is more like a mortal suddenly being elevated to drinking nectar with the gods.

Edward suddenly releases his grip on my hips and scoops his arms underneath me, so that they are on either side of my breasts; he wraps his hands over my shoulders, allowing him to drive himself even deeper within me. The tip of his impossibly hard cock is slamming against the very upper walls of my pussy, and I see stars every time he thrusts. It's slightly painful, but in a perfect way. I've never known a pain that was so pleasurable. I hear a loud knocking sound, which brings me back into the moment. I realize that it is my head bumping against the window, we're rocking so hard together.

"Touch yourself for me, baby. I want you to cum as hard as I will."

I reach down between my legs, gathering some of my moisture on my fingertips. I actually touch his cock as he's sliding in and out at my entrance, causing him to hiss.

_So fucking HOT!_

I feel Edward lean forward, whispering near my ear. "Baby, watching my cock thrust in and out of your incredible pussy is the most erotic sight I've ever seen. I can actually feel your walls changing around my cock! I want you to hold onto that orgasm until I tell you. Can you do that for me?"

"_Fuck, yes, Edward! Fucking pound into me!_"

"As you wish."

I'm trying as hard as I possibly can to focus on anything but the thought of Edward's cock moving inside me. It doesn't work. I cannot possibly think of something else when that beauty is working its magic on me. _In_ me.

"Edward, I can't do it. I _need_ to cum."

Again, the hot breath in my ear. "DO. IT."

_ FUCK FUCK FUCK!_

I come so hard I can't breathe. The stars come back into my peripheral vision. I hear myself gasping and swearing up a blue streak. When the muscle contractions start, they are hard, fast, and furious. I've _never_ had an orgasm like this.

"Fuck, Bella, so good…coming…with you."

I feel him release into me, and his thrusts become even harder. It feels amazing.

In between my panting, I manage to squeak out, "I think I just heard choirs of angels singing, if I'm not mistaken. Fuck me, Edward, that was brilliant."

He runs the tip of his nose along my shoulder, and I can feel his hot breath on my back, which sends chills down my spine. "Fucking hell, Swan, I don't have strength to ever leave your pussy. It is now my favorite place on the planet."

"Well, I'm not telling you to leave, that's for sure!"

His cock becomes softened to the point where it gently slides out of me—I instantly feel the loss.

"No, I want it back!" I pout to him.

"Didn't I just get through telling I never wanted to leave?"

_**PAGING DR. CULLEN, DR. EDWARD CULLEN. PLEASE REPORT TO THE ER, STAT. **_

_**PAGING DR CULLEN, DR. EDWARD CULLEN, PLEASE REPORT TO THE ER, STAT.**_

"FUCK!"

"The pager will cockblock you every time, Dr. Cullen; you know that!"

Edward swiftly gathers up his clothes and dresses.

"It's a travesty, you know, covering up that perfect penile specimen."

"I could say the exact same thing about that pussy and those tits, Swan."

_**PAGING DR. CULLEN, DR. EDWARD CULLEN. PLEASE REPORT TO THE ER, STAT. **_

_**PAGING DR CULLEN, DR. EDWARD CULLEN, PLEASE REPORT TO THE ER, STAT.**_

"Goddamn it, I get the fucking point! Shut the fuck up already!" Edward exclaims in frustration.

I walk over to him and use my hand to lift up his face to mine. I give him a deep kiss, and instantly feel his tongue slide into my mouth.

"If it makes you feel any better, Edward, I'm going home and going to bed. I promise to keep a place warm for you, if you care to join me after your shift."

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Just be sure to forget your pager at work, okay?"

"As you wish, Bella. As you wish."

"Oh, my wish came true all right." I kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you."


End file.
